The Girl Who Punched Time
by VioletCitizen
Summary: Sayoko is a 25 year old woman who trained for three years to get her absurd powers- Much like the Saitama of another world. However, this "Plain Sailor" has rather different opponents- will she come out on top? Probably. Featuring a "genderbent" Saitama who may not be the person you remember him to be.


ONE PAWWWNCHH~~

It is a mediocre restaurant at best. The food wasn't good, but it tasted good and was cheap and was quick, which was good enough for the young looking girl seated at one of the booths. She was idly reading a book with a pink spine, her coffee simmering by her hand's side. She was mousy, brown haired, and looked on with a blank expression at the rest of the cafe, dressed in a casual white T-shirt and skirt. The wallpaper was graying, the menu was a printout in a sleeve, and it felt like home. Today, however, Sayoko was not particularly comfortable.

Another job, another opportunity tossed away. She had gone in, and been sent out in a few minutes thanks to her questionable resume. Whatever she tried, she seemed to get rejected. Again. Again.

She sighs and slams her hand into the table, but winces and rubs her hand. Sighing, she picks at the lunch tray of fries in front of her, which is missing the short and crispy fries she loves so.

The waiter walks by, and a large brick slams into his head with a thud. The window of the restaurant explodes, shrapnel and large pieces of concrete scattering. A piece of glass narrowly misses taking off Sayoko's head, but it scrapes her forehead, leaving her with a bloody scratch. She shrieks, and so do half the occupants of the cafe- and she hits the ground with a thud, shaking in fear and confusion. Her elbows rub against the porcelain, and she breathes hard into her hands. The black and white tile floors are hard and unwelcoming, but whatever was outside the window was undoubtedly worse. She, against her own instinct, looks up.

A giant octopus is ravaging the city, its massive tentacles smashing into buildings all across the street. The window of the cafe is now more of a gaping hole, the frame of the door lying not far from her. It's long red slimy arms are still trailing behind it, covered in bits and pieces of metal embedded in its skin. A monster.  
The news has had tons of these occurrences, weird monster-types running around and causing havoc- but there has been nothing done to stop this chaos. Whatever is causing these mysterious creatures to pop up around everywhere, was unclear. World governments were struggling to find an army that could truly come face to face with these creatures.

She jumps over the debris and runs into the street, holding her hand in front of her face as the sun hits her eyes, sending her into a daze. The dust settles over her white T shirt and soft brown hair, and her eyes adjust quickly, and she looks back at the octopus monster sliding down the streets of Z city.

"What am I doing.." She runs after it, one of her shoes knocked off in the attack and her bare foot smarting against the asphalt. She pursues the monster, however- and she does not let up.

"HEY!" She screams. It has grabbed hold of a small child, its tentacle enveloping the brat- a black haired boy with a massive cleft chin- and squeezing. It is not fatal but the muscle mass of the creature betrays no doubt: it can and will squish him if nobody does anything.

"What am I doing?!" She asks herself again, louder and more frantic this time. The monster turns, its white eyes staring back at the twenty-two year old intruding on its chaos. It drops the child and turns, quickly- QUICKLY, snapping around Sayoko and almost squeezing her in its grasp.

"What are YOU doing?" She asks it, now. Her girlish voice nearly squeaks.

"Fufu.. I'm the Octopus Monster, Squidding! What do you want, little girl?" It's deep rumbling voice comes with quite the waft of frankly noxious breath, and she has to keep it in from throwing up right there.

"You can't just go around and break down buildings! I liked that cafe!"

"Yes I can.. I just did! How foolish for you to not run for your life.. Fufufu, do you wish to get killed? Or perhaps, something else?"

She squeaks again, before she jumps backward with strength that surprises her. But even faster is the tentacle that darts after her, catching her in the side and sending her flying into a wall. She cries out as the thick stone slams into her shoulder, sending a wave of pain through her body. She crumples in a heap for a few seconds, before she jumps to her feet again, tackling the monster.

She wraps her short and thin arms around it, before yanking on it. It serves to do nothing more than aggravate the creature, who grabs her head with a second tentacle and tries pulling it off. She ducks underneath its grip, slime splashing across her face and into her clothes, before she jumps forward, in a straight dash-

"I might not be very strong.. but it would be bad if you didn't take me seriously!" She yells, before slamming her covered foot into the Octopus' eye, splattering it all over her leg. The monster lets out a bestial howl, and she takes the opportunity to dig her foot deeper into its eye socket, the mushy juices from its eyeball dripping into her socks and drenching her foot in the most vile substance she had ever felt.

"guhh.." She shivered, but she waited for the monster to stop writhing. She almost went flying, but she grabbed hold of its teeth and held on for dear life, before it finally rattled and went still. The debris settled, the tentacles finally starting to melt into the pavement-

She took a minute of serenity before she she screamed in horror, abandoning her sock and shoe in the monster's corpse before running forward on her hands and knees, getting to the curbside before collapsing, breathing heavily.

After it all, the brat had run away. Despite having risked her life for such an ugly child, she felt a rush of.. something- pride, maybe? The corpse of the defeated foe was still not moving, so she count it as a victory. Sayoko stood up, before bending over, hands on her knees, hyperventilating. After a few seconds, she stood up straight and wiped the saliva on her chin off.

"I did a good job." She said.

"If I had been stronger, I could have stopped all of this carnage."

And that was that.

One hundred push ups!  
One hundred sit ups! One hundred squats!  
Ten Kilometers of Running!  
A full breakfast!  
Orange juice!  
No AC!  
Bathe every day!  
NEVER STOP!  
Three years... 

Three years had passed of pain, misery, and endurance. Sayoko stepped out into the world, opening her front door. She was garbed in a yellow sailor fuku with a frilly white skirt, and long red gloves that reached to her elbows, hand made by a friend she had helped out along the way. In her right hand, clutched, was a long white wand with a single heart on the end.

The door crunched with her grip, the hinges snapping with a loud pop, sending the screws into the opposing wall. The ground cracked beneath her crimson high-heel boot laden feet, the air shifting out of the way with a woosh. Cobalt-black eyes shone dangerously, her brown hair whipping about her face- That muscular physique was barely masked by the clothes she wore, tight and looking like they were made of diamonds. Her once light pink skin had hardened into a darker, tanner peach- the skin which was harder than steel.

She picked up her fist, pulling off her glove faster than the eye could see and revealing the long but strong fingers that could render rock into paper- her knuckles the edges of a canyon.

She breathed out, and she spoke.

"Tsk tsk.. I need to get my nails done, they've completely worn away."

And she went.


End file.
